I Hate Everything About You
by Mitsuko Neesa
Summary: La joven entrenadora toco su silbato. -¡ATENCION! le tengo malas noticias, Taiga se ha dado de baja de la escuela porque se irá a América, debemos comenzar a reclutar- Anuncio ante la mirada atónita de Kuroko.


Hace mucho que quería escribir algo de este anime, lo había comenzado a ver, y honestamente no soy muy fan de los animes de deportes, pero últimamente me ha dado por leer este tipo de series y si es yaoi mucho mejor, acá le dejo este trabajo.

_Anime_: **Kuroko no Basket**

_Pareja_: **Taiga **x** Kuroko**

**Advertencia  
**

_One Shot_

******Disclaimer**

_**Kuroko no Basket**_ NO me pertenece.

* * *

Kuroko se quedó solo en la cancha después de clases practicando sus tiros después de una larga práctica con el equipo, así como las cansadas discusiones con su compañero Taiga…

-"Eres lento, y ni siquiera puedes hacer un tiro, no me interesa los débiles como tú"- recordaba Kuroko mientras tiraba la bola y fallaba…

El peliazul tomó de nueva cuenta la bola en sus manos, para volver a hacer un tiro, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo había sentido la presencia de alguien que le miraba en silencio, observando sus movimientos, incluso juzgándole.

-¿Qué haces aquí Taiga?- preguntó el peliazul que permanecía inmóvil, y sin mirarle.

El pelirrojo sonrió de lado, cosa que pocas veces hacía. -Solo vine a ver lo mal jugador que eres- insistió el chico.

-Cállate, ya no estamos en hora de clases, si sigues llenándote la boca te la romperé- aseguro Kuroko.

Taiga se sorprendió, la actitud del chico era diferente a cuando estaban en clase, no era el típico chico educado y perfecto, ese chico quienes todos respetaban por venir de la generación milagrosa, no, este chico era alguien que el pelirrojo nunca había visto.

-¿Desde cuándo le rompes la boca a los demás?- preguntó apresurándose de forma amenazante a donde Kuroko.

Kuroko dio dos pasos hacia atrás, manteniendo la distancia cosa que hizo enfurecer a Taiga.

-No soporto como eres- le reprochaba el de cabellos rojos, mientras intentaba acercarse, pero Kuroko solo daba rápidos pasos hacia atrás, hasta que su espalda choco con una pared, la pared que daba a los vestidores.

-Vaya, el ratón fue atrapado- susurro en el oído ajeno, cosa que hizo estremecer a Kuroko.

-Guarda tu distancia- le advirtió el peliazul pero el más alto rio.

-¡Jajajaja! ¿Me estas amenazando?-

-Tómalo como te dé la gana, pero salte de mi cara, y evita tocarme, por tu bien- replico Kuroko.

Taiga frunció el ceño, ¿Cómo un tipejo como este podía hablarse de esa manera, ni que las cosas se fueran a quedar así.

El pelirrojo le empujo, tomándole del cuello presionándole contra el concreto.

-Odio que te creas perfecto, odio que creas que todo te lo mereces, y odio que me digas que no puedo tocarte… ¿Te crees superior no?-

Los reclamos de Taiga se hacían más intensos al mismo tiempo que su mano presionaba el cuello del peliazul que por instinto intentaba de todas las formas posibles quitárselo de encima, pero la desventaja física era muy obvia.

Taiga le miró por unos instantes, y solo eso basto para que los labios de Taiga se posaran de manera tosca en los del peliazul, de inmediato Taiga sintió el rechazo de Kuroko… El pelirrojo sonrió ampliamente, como cuando una gran idea llega a tu mente.

-Seré yo quien robe tu perfección, ese orgullo tuyo te lo arrebatare, te hare mío, te quitare todo lo bueno que puedas tener en ti, y lo pisoteare, entrare tan fuerte en tu culo, que jamás olvidaras quien te hizo hombre, te ensuciare el alma- decía susurrándole al oído, soltando poco a poco el agarre de su cuello.

Le tomo de la muñeca tan fuerte que Kuruko gimió de dolor. -SUELTAME- le reclamaba zarandeándose para soltarse pero solo lograba que Taiga apretara aun más.

Cuando entraron a los vestidores, Taiga le tiro contra el suelo, tan fuerte que su cadera se lastimo. Los ojos de Kuroko se aguaron, pero eso no detuvo a Taiga, porque en ese momento lo único que quería era arrebatarle su orgullo.

Kuroko intento levantarse, pero Taiga coloco su pie encima de su pecho, presionándole, Kuroko se puso rojo, sentía que su pecho iba a explotar y el pelirrojo lo disfrutaba.

-Por… Por fa… favor- suplicaba el peliazul pero el pelirrojo hacia caso omiso de ello.

Su pie bajo a la entrepierna ajena… -Veamos que tienes aquí- dijo Taiga con una enorme sonrisa sádica en sus labios, y Kuroko no pudo evitar estallar en llanto. El enorme pie de Taiga presionaba toscamente su miembro, mejor dicho el zapato…

-¡Me duele!- exclamo un lloroso Kuroko pero como desde el principio sus suplicas, y quejas fueron ignoradas…

-Apuesto a que eres virgen- aseguro Taiga, y al no obtener respuesta hizo que su pene se elevara contra su ropa interior… Odiaba no haberlo poseído antes.

El pelirrojo retiro su pie, y se agacho, tomando el pantalón del uniforme con ambas manos para jalarlo hacia abajo y quitárselos, dejándole en ropa interior por el momento.

-No, no, no… Te lo suplico Taiga, no me hagas esto- pedía un Kuroko humillado, pero solo obtuvo una sonrisa del pelirrojo.

-Hablas demasiado…- le quito los tenis, tirándolos a un lado, y con ambas manos tomo la ropa interior y se los quito de un jalón… Miro su miembro dormido… -Vaya- comentó en lo bajo, y por último tiro de su camisa, pero esta vez Kuroko lucho, pero Taiga logro romper su camisa. Le observo desnudo por varios segundos sin parpadear…

-Te vez tan indefenso…- murmuro casi hipnotizado por la vista.

El peliazul intentaba deslizarse por el suelo, pero fue inútil cuando Taiga tomo la camisa rota y con su otra mano tomo de mala gana las manos del peliazul y las ato con fuerza.

Kuroko intentaba luchar, pero era inútil, Taiga tenía un cuerpo atlético, su fuerza era demasiada, y su mirada fría decía más que mil palabras.

Taiga le tiró contra uno de los lockers, y su pecho choco contra el metal frio. Se quejo bajito, y el moretón de su cadera comenzaba a notarse. Con una mano el pelirrojo levantó las manos de Kuroko sobre su cabeza.

-Levanta la cadera- le ordeno Taiga.

Kuroko negó, y el pelirrojo mordió su nuca con fuerza, haciendo que el peliazul gritara de dolor, y por instinto levantara sus caderas.

-Buen chico- susurro en su oído de manera lasciva.

La respiración entrecortada de Kuroko chocaba contra el frio metal, se removía un poco, pero la mano libre de Taiga le controlo tomándole de la cadera. Comenzó a restregar su erección vulgarmente contra el culo de Kuroko, cosa que le hizo sollozar.

-Soy… Soy virgen- dijo casi inaudible, pero Taiga lo supuso, y eso le había excitado.

Soltó su cadera solo por unos instantes, a lo que sacaba su duro miembro de su pantalón, lo tomo firme y lo paseo por el camino de sus nalgas, dejando en ella un poco de pre-semen, y Kuroko jadeo al sentir la sensación húmeda.

-Vaya, si que eres una putita- expresó sonriendo de lado.

Sin preparación, y sin aviso metió su la punta de su miembro, y Kuroko chillo de dolor, temblando de dolor. Una corriente se extendía desde su culo hasta su pecho, haciendo que sus lágrimas cayeran, bajando por su cuello.

-No llores, aun no te la meto entera- dijo con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, la cual Kuroko no pudo apreciar.

Taiga espero varios segundos antes de meterla de una estocada, y las rodillas de Kuroko flaquearon…

-¡SACALO!- suplico lloroso, pero Taiga comenzó a embestirlo como un animal, moviéndose dentro de él, hasta el fondo, y el peliazul sentía los hilos de sangre bajar de su ano. Taiga soltó las manos de Kuroko aun amarradas para tomarle de las caderas con firmeza…

-Ahora, ¿Quién es el perfecto? Preguntaba mientras le daba sometiéndole.

El cuerpo de Kuroko temblaba sobre sus rodillas, jadeaba de dolor, pero con varias embestidas su culo de había acoplado al miembro del pelirrojo…

-Te llenare el culo de leche, solo para que lo tengas de recuerdo- le aviso Taiga apretando sus dedos contra sus caderas, dejándole visibles moretones rojos a su blanca piel.

Taiga gruño antes de correrse dentro de él, y se salió de su culo de forma tosca, y sonrió al ver su leche correr por sus muslos.

Kuroko cayó al suelo, y Taiga acomodo su miembro de nuevo en su pantalón. Observo a Kuroko por varios minutos, y se marcho de allí dejándole en el suelo.

* * *

La joven entrenadora toco su silbato. -¡ATENCION! le tengo malas noticias, Taiga se ha dado de baja de la escuela porque se irá a América, debemos comenzar a reclutar- anuncio ante la mirada atónita de Kuroko.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Dudas, sugerencias, preguntas o comentar puedes dejarme un review en confianza.


End file.
